The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for assuring that the guidance and control mechanism of a warhead carrying missile does not survive the detonation of the warhead.
More particularly the present invention relates to an anti-compromise device which is an integral part of the forward bulkhead of a warhead. Anti-compromise devices similar to that disclosed have been used in warheads but were formed of inserts or attachments to the forward bulkhead. Such prior anti-compromise devices were relatively expensive, of marginal size and suceptible to inexact installation. Furthermore, installation was awkward and the assembly was subject to explosive leakage.